unsighted love
by Zicova
Summary: sasodei x akatsuki go on holiday x i hope you like it x enjoy! xx
1. Chapter 1

**dont own naruto if i did...hmmm if i did... o.o**

**summary: Sasodei with some twists...and yaoiness im shit at summarys ^ ^**

The red head boy worked quietly on his puppets.

The blonde worked on his sculptures "say danna un..."

Sasori looked over at his blonde "yes?"

"Ever wonder about going on holiday away from work and the others?" he asked looking back at Sasori his one visable blue eye shinning.

"Well no...but if its with you yes."he smiled.

"Tobi want to go to!" yelled the masked boy running into the art couple's bedroom.

"i heard Tobi's begging" said Itachi walking in.

"i heard Itachi's curousity" said Kisame walking in.

"sempai and Sasori are going away on holdiay and were all going!" tobi yelled excitedly.

"all of us realy? wouldnt that cost alot of money?" said Kisame.

"i heard Money" said kakuzu walking in.

Deidara groaned.

Hidan walked in "what the fuck is with all the yelling bitch's"

"Tobi says were all going away on some vacation or somthing" said the Uchiha

"Will pein allow it"

"Who spoke my name" said Pein standing at the bedroom door.

"Can we all go away on a vacation?" asked Kisame.

"Actualy it was supposed to be me and Danna un.."

"shut it blondie" snarled Hidan.

Deidara red head chuckled "dont worry hun..im sure it will be great.."Deidara smiled "i guess so"

"Yea whatever konan wants to go away aswell so we'll be going to" said Pein.

"FUCK YEA! PART-AYYYYYY"yelled Hidan pulling the rock sighn and a high pitched voice.

"..oh its gonna be just like spring break.."giggled Itachi clappings his hands and jumping up and down. Kisame smirked at walked away.

"right now thats settled...all of you get the hell out our room unless you want gay porn in front of your very eyes"said Sasori with a crooked sexy all left but Hidan.

"GET OUT UN!"yelled Deidara. Hidan chuckled and left.

The next morning the akatsuki were all packing there suitcases in their room.

"i realy only wanted us two to go danna un"

"dont worry babe..it will be..fun...the hotel...the pool...the resturants...the sex on the beach"

Deidara went red "danna im sure thats ilegal"

Sasori smirked "actualy i was talking about the drink thats called sex on the beach"

Deidara hit him playfully "tch you basterd!"

"Awww Dei Dei you hurt me bad" said the red head dramaticly.

The blonde chuckled finishing his packing. Sasori closed his suitcase and held it in his hand Deidara did the same.

"WILL YOUS TWO LOVER BOYS GET A FUCKING MOVE ON THE PLANE LEAVES IN 2 Hours!

yelled a pissed off Hidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara chuckled,Sasori rolled his eyes "you ready danna un?

"yup"they walked hand in hand to the others waiting at the taxi and van.

"about time what kind of idiots pack at the last minute"said Kisame.

"eh...you"said Itachi with a smirk.¬/.\¬

"allright Hidan,Sasori,Deidara and Tobi your going in the taxi the rest of us are going in the van"said Pein.

MOVE OVER FOR JASHIN SAKE!yelled Hidan at Sasori,Deidara and Tobi who sat in the taxi.

Sasori rolled his eyes and pushed him in. "you move jackass" the red head then got in and the cars left for the airport.

Hidan sat in the middle of deidara and tobi arms folded was making out with Deidara. "one of these fucking days im going to kill pein"mumbled Hidan.

"Tobi would like to see you try that"said Tobi.

"see you! ya little prick!"Hidan started hitting him.

QUIT FRIKIN MOVING un!

SHUT YOUR FACE BLONDIE!

"..christ.."sighed Sasori.

They arrived and the taxi man praticly through there luggage out of the car when they got out he quickly drove off.

WE HAVE TO PAY YOU! shouted Sasori.

Keep it! just never take a taxi with me again! the taxi driver shouted back and left.

The others got out of there car and joined them,

About thirty minutes later they got on the looked at the tickets allright Tobi and Hidan are sitting together,Sasori and Deidara,me and Konan,Itachi and Kisame and Kakuzu your sitting with some randomer.

"well fuck it anyway"he went to his seat.

Sasori and Deidara sat in there seats the blonde nuzzling the red heads neck eyes closed Sasori smiled softly running his fingers through Deidaras long locks.

Tobi looked over at them clenching his fists.

"whats wrong with you?"asked Hidan

"..nothing..doesnt matter.." replied Tobi through his gritted teeth

"i sense jelousy.."said Hidan "who you like Sasori or Deidara?"

"...i...love..sempai.."mumbled Tobi looking out the plane window.

"..oh.." said Hidan "well to bad he belongs to the red head"


	3. Chapter 3

_**dont own naruto if i did...hmmm if i did o.o**_

_**enjoy xxx **_

_Deidara and Sasori went to there hotel room with there bags._

_"allright do you have the towels?"asked deidara _

_"check"replied the red head._

_"sun cream?"_

_"check"_

_"great guess we can go now"said the blonde._

_Sasori hed deidaras hand walking out of the room both in there knee length swimming shorts. deidara's were blue with white palm trees._

_Sasori's were black with red palm trees and there towels were over there shoulder._

_Sasori held the suncream "guess what dei dei"_

_"what?"he looked at Sasori._

_"when we get to the pool..im going to put your sun cream on you"_

_Deidara blushed "n-no i can do it myself"_

_"it wasnt a question im going to put it on you" smirked Sasori._

_"ok" mumbled the blonde bitting his lower lip._

_The red head chuckled they got into the elevator Hidan walking in after them._

_"whats up gay boys"_

_"were heading to the pool"answered Sasori _

_"cool me and Kisame are gone to the beach and Pein and Konan are gone into the town and Kakuzu is at the bar"said Hidan_

_"what about Tobi?"asked the red head with blank eyes._

_"he said hes staying in his room"_

_The elevator arrived on the ground floor and they got out heading to the pool Hidan imediatly jumped in yelling "CANON BALL BITCHES"_

_Sasori put the towl on the sunbed and sat down Deidara sat beside him the red head pulled deidara onto his lap and put the sun cream in his hands and started to massage it onto the blondes skin Deidara blushed his eyes went half lidded enjoying Sasori's rough hands running over his skin._

_"feel nice?" the red head purred in the blondes ear._

_"mmmm" answered Deidara alomost a soft moan_

_Sasori chuckled,a soaking wet Hidan walked over drying himself with a towel._

_"what do yous have planned for today?" he asked_

_"well...after the pool were going back to the room to get ready and washed for lunch then heading into town after a look around were going to a romantic resturant for dinner and to finish the night a peacefull walk on the beach" said Sasori._

_"sounds fun"said Hidan with a smirk_

_Sasori finished putting the sun cream on deidara._

_"great your done molesting the boy"said Hidan _

_Deidara got the sun cream bottle and squirted it all over Hidans face._

_Sasori chuckled "your so adorable"he whispeared in the blondes hair and nuzzled the crook of his neck._

_Tobi walked over wearing a green t-shirt and navy three quarter lenght trousers with orange flip flops._

_"Tobi has entered the building!"_

_"were outside dumb shit" said Hidan._

_Deidara sighed "im going for a swim he stood and walked to the pool entrance slowly stepping in he winced at the cold but then got used to it and went under and back his hands to brush back his long blonde hair as the water trickeled down his fit chest._

_sasori bit his lip watching closely not even listening to Hidan and Tobi._

_he stood up and went into the pool swimming over to Deidara._

_he wrapped his arms around the blonde._

_Deidara jumped slightly in fright._

_"danna you startled me.."_

_"sorry babe" he kissed his neck._

_Deidara shivered._

_Tobi gritted his teeth looking over at them._

_HIdan sighed_

_"Tobi dont torture yourself by looking at them just try to have some bitchen fun"_

_"how can tobi have fun knowing sempai isnt his" Tobi replied_


	4. Chapter 4 smex XD

_**i dont own Naruto if i did...hmm..if i did 0.0**_

_**warning this is the chapter why the story is rated m!**_

_**yaoi smex! XD **_

_**thanks for the reviews! i didnt expect anyone to!your too kind!lots of love enjoy!**_

Deidara and Sasori walked back to there room.

"where you going dei dei?"asked Sasori with a slight purr in his voice.

The blonde looked over "shower..do you need to use the bathroom?"

The red head shook his head leaning back on the bed.

After Deidara had his long cozy shower he walked out towel around his waist and dripping wet hair over his shoulder he looked over at sasori and his jaw droped at the sight infront of him.

The red head was lying butt naked in a seductive pose and flirty eyelashs "you took your time dei..now its time to take you"he smirked his sexy smirk.

"d-danna.."the blonde was in pure shock and on the verge of a nosebleed.

"drop the towel"winked sasori.

Deidara slowly and nervously took off his towel walked over to Sasori where then the red head pulled him to the bed and lay on top of him chest on chest..member on member.

the blonde moaned at the warmth and feeling.

Sasori kissed down the blondes neck..chest and stomach.

"mmmh...d-danna~"

The red head licked the blondes v earning a groan from deidara.

"like that my darling?"purred Sasori as he nibbled and sucked on the sweet skin.

"nnnn...oh yes~"

Sasori chuckled hotly "good" he then took the blondes member in his mouth and sucked hard.

"ahh...d-danna...nnghh"

Sasori took deidara fully in his mouth deep throating him he then hummed and bobbed his head.

Deidara's eyes widened it was all too much and he came with a loud grunt and scream of his danna's name.

The red head held the blondes two hands pinned them over deidaras head.

he slowly entered him.

Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasoris waist as the red head started a steady pace.

The blondes eyes closed lips parted panthing.

Sasori hit Deidara's spot red head moaned moving faster.

Deidara's eyes shot open arching off the bed lips parted his whole face full of absoulte pleasure he screamed Sasori's name.

"ngh...dei~"he leaned down and kissed his chest he smirked getting an idea he slowed down and lightly rubbed off the blondes sweet spot teasingly.

the blonde moaned "ahh...danna...go faster~"

"as you wish"he rolled over so the blonde was ontop of the red head.

deidara blushed looking down at him.

"ride me...do as you wish"his fingers lightly held onto the blondes hips.

Deidara blushed and rested his head on sasoris chest as he moved faster.

"nnn...just like t-that dei~"

the blonde moaned moving harder and sucked on sasoris neck.

"ahhh deidara~nnn...for that you deserve a treat"he moved his hips up slamming against deidaras sweet spot.

"ahhhhh sasoorriiiiiii~im gonna~"

the red head matched his hips movements with deidara "c-ngh...come for me my darling"

at the same time they came screaming eachothers names.

deidara fell beside sasori,the red head panthed pulling the blonde to his chest and kissed his head softly.

"i love you danna"

sasori smiled and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**dont own Naruto...if i did hmmm if i did hmmm...o.o**_

_**enjoy! xxx kiss kiss xxxx**_

_**i dedicate this story to you steph! XD (my besto)**_

Sasori walked outside the hotel at night twards the resturant hand intwined with Deidara.

"Lets hope Tobi and Hidan dont follow us this time" said the red head slightly frowning.

"yeh...Tobi is starting to piss me off"said the blonde through his gritted teeth.

"calm my darling ..calm"smirked Sasori petting the blondes head with his free hand.

"I dont feel comfortable doing this Tobi...Deidaras my friend..." said Hidan looking over at the blonde and red head from accross the road.

Tobi stood close to Hidan arms crossed "you promised Hidan"

Hidan sighed "fine ill do it"

Tobi smirked under his mask "tobi's not the only good boy"

Deidara and Sasori sat at a two chair table holding hands "dei dei..i want to ask you-"

sasori was inturpted by hidan pushing him off his chair and sitting there instead.

"hows my favourite fuckers" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"HIDANNnnnnnn" whined the blonde then frowned.

Sasori stood dusting himself off "do you want a kick up the balls you jackass"

"id rather not"said hidan in a cheeky voice.

"you little basterd im tellin you. you better be gone when i get back from the bathroom"growled Sasori brushing back his hair with a hand as he turned and walked to the resturant bathroom.

"what you doing here Hidan cant you see were busy"snarled Deidara.

"busy with what?being in a pointless relationship...Sasori is an ass and you know that what makes you think he loves you"said Hidan.

there was a pause before deidara answered "he does so"

"has he actualy told you in words"

"no..b-but"

"but nothing Deidara you tell him you love him and he answers with i know"" ive seen it and heard you Dei"

"GET OUT YOU KNOW NOTHING YOU BASTERD" yelled Deidara standing up off his chair. some customers began to look over at the noise.

"suit yourself" he stood and left. regretting each word that came out of his mouth and trying to forget the hurt look on his friends face.

Sasori walked back "ah i see he took my adice and left" he sat back down.

Deidara stared at the table hair covering eyes in a black shadow and remained silent for the rest of the dinner.

walking back Deidara remained quiet.

"Dei Dei whats wrong? you have been quiet since Hidan left whats bothering you?"

"doesnt matter"

"yes it does now tell me!"

NO

YES

NO

YES

NO

YES!

"WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME ALREADY!"

Sasori failed to shout back this time.

"now look who isnt talking"said the blonde

"Hidan brought this up didnt he"

"so you dont!"said Deidara visable eye wide and clouded with tears that would soon fall.

The red head turned away.

Deidara ran not wanting to see Sasori or to cry infront of his beloved danna.

_**sorry my chapters are so short :( but i always write so late in the evening and i get **_

_**tired:L**_

_**its not the end for sasodei in this story! theres one more chapter with yaoi smex and a happy deidara!**_

_**thanks for reading it means alot! lots of love xxxxxx **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**dont own naruto if i did...hmmm if i did... o.o**_

_**heya..well this is my last chapter!**_

_**i know my chapters are so short and lame so i appologise!XD**_

_**thanks for reviewing!**_

_**id like to say this story i first wrote on youtube uploaded by my acount**_

_**katara2k11 and is called sasodei story it might be diffrent just a smidge:L**_

_**if you have a youtube acount please add or suscribe it means alot!**_

_**well thanks for reading and enjoy! xxx kiss kiss xxx**_

Deidara cried into his pillow face down on his bed.

meanwhile sasori sat on the sand of the beach head in hands regretting everything that just happened.

Hidan sat in his hotel room frowning and hating himself Tobi sat beside him smirking under his mask.

"you cant force him to love you Tobi"

"you'l see...Deidara needs someone to comfort him and ill be there...i cant make him love me but he will in time he will realise that he doesnt hate me" replied Tobi.

"and if he finds out this was all your plan"

"he wont..and besides you were part of this too Hidan"

"part of your scheme i think not"

"wow the great cursing Hidan is suddenly so serious"

"piss off Tobi..no matter what you do they will find out soon enough"

"no they wont i swere Hidan if you spill one word about this i..will kill you also spill the word that your gay and inlove with kakuzu"

"..and what do you suppose happens to Sasori he could kick your ass anyday"

"i would like to see him try"

"tch good look with that...now leave me alone Tobi"

"Deidara never liked you either Hidan keep that in your small pathetic mind"

"FUCK OFF I WAS ONE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS YOU JELOUS ASSHOLE NOW LEAVE OR I SWERE TO JASHIN SAKE I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND TURN YOU INTO A SACK OF POTATOES AND FEED YOU TO ZETSU!"

Tobi chuckled and left started walking twards Deidaras hotel room.

he knocked twice on the wooden door "is sempai ok?" he asked walking into the room.

"g-go away Tobi...i-im not in the mood"sobbed the blonde.

Tobi sat down petting the blondes head softly running his fingers through the long blonde locks.

"its going to be allright sempai Sasori doesnt deserve you"

The blonde sat up.

"how do you know im upset because of sasori tobi?"

"uh..Hidan told me"

"oh...this is all his fault!"said the blonde throwing his pillow across the room it hit the wall in anger.

"aww sempai shoudnt blame Hidan...he just made you realise the truth..sempai should be with someone who loves you back"

Deidara looked at Tobi. "i only want danna..i wish to only be with him no one else is worth loving"

Tobi gritted his teeth he pushed the blonde back down onto the bed pinning his hands roughly above his head.

"ah tobi your hurting me!"

"why cant you realise deidara...im the one who loves you"

"you said my name..."

tobi rolled his eyes lifting his mask to reveal his lips he leaned down inches from the blondes lips and kissed him.

Deidara struggled moving around trying to break free of tobi's firm grip on his hands.

he kneed him in the crotch and tobi grunted in pain.

Deidara took this as a signal to get up and run but tobi grabbed his arm holding it so tight his nails cut the blondes skin he pulled him back.

The blonde yelped for help. screaming Sasoris name begging for his danna's help.

"im taking this a sighn you will never love me" said Tobi.

"no shit sherlock! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"if i cant have you then no one not Sasori not Hidan not no one can"

The blonde looked at him "then what you gonna do to me.."

"ill take you away from this world"

"in other words your gonna kill me" said the blonde in a scard shaky voice.

"I WOULDNT ALLOW IT"said a famlier voice.

the two boys looked up only to find Sasori standing there in all his glory.

"get your hands off my dei dei"

Deidara smiled softly tears falling.

Tobi let go standing straight.

The blonde ran over into the red heads arms Sasori held him close "im so sorry d-deidara...i didnt realise how much i loved you untill you were gone ill never let you go"

Tobi snuck out of the hotel room.

"marry me Deidara and make you mine forever"

The blonde looked up in pure shock "s-sasori no danna...are you serious?"

"as serious as the sky is blue"

"y-yes...yes..YES!" he smiled brightly clutching onto the red heads top.

Sasori smiled softly "ill always love you deidara..dont you forget that"

"i wont forget danna the words are already burned into my heart"

"did you forget what i said before we left to go on the plane dei?"

"i believe you said something about sex on the beach"

The red head chuckled "indeed i did...indeed i did."

he picked the blonde up bridal style and walked to the beach.

he then layed him down and crawled above him.

"dei...tell me what you want"

"just you..every inch of you"

"i can give you that"

he kissed his neck unbuttoning his shirt and zipper trousers as deidara did the same to sasori.

he entered the blonde looking down at him gently pinning his hands.

the blonde blushed then closed his eyes in ectasy as the red head thrusted fast and straight away getting his spot.

Sasori leaned down and kissed his forehead. "ngh..deidara...we should stay here..."

"ahhgghhhh...ngh..yeh..."

he kissed him pashionatly.

"ill treasure and love you forever deidara..thats a promise sealed to my heart"

_**well thats the end! xxxx its not the same ending to the youtube one i wrote but hey **_

_**potato tomato yes i know its the wrong saying:L XD**_

_**im thinking of writing a squal to this because well what happens to tobi will he give up that easily on deidara?and hidan will deidara forgive him?or will hidan give up and continued to be blackmailed into helping tobi?**_

_**plus a wedding and a child to adopt! thanks for reading!**_

.


End file.
